DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): With P20 support from the NIA, PARC established a modest External Research Resources Support and Dissemination Core in 1994. The primary activities supported by this Core over the last five years include a PARC Working Paper series, a searchable library catalog containing materials in the demography and economics of aging, and a data archive, including files of particular relevance for examining health dynamics and cohort trends. PARC Working Papers, the library catalog, and several data resources are now available electronically through the PSC and PARC Web sites. As a result, PARC materials have had a wide circulation and are accessible worldwide. In this Core are described the plans to develop further the resources PARC makes available to external researchers who share interests in the demography and economics of aging. Specifically, the goals are to: (1) facilitate access and encourage use by off-site investigators of the electronic PARC text and data libraries; (2) augment the electronic PARC Working Paper Series to include not only manuscripts prepared by PARC associates but also papers by other Penn faculty and visiting scholars whose work is relevant to the demography of aging and health, after review by members of the PARC Advisory Committee; (3) expand data dissemination activities by providing user-friendly electronic access to important data sets developed by PSC or PARC associates now or to become available through the PSC Web Site; and, (4) extend outreach efforts to include the distribution of periodic Penn-PARC Policy Bulletins with synthesis of PARC research results targeted at the scientific and policy-making communities. These Bulletins will be distributed, when appropriate, in conjunction with the Boetmer Center of Financial Gerontology, the Wharton Pension Research Council, and the Institute on Aging at Penn.